Doctor Hickory Dickory Dock
The Doctor is a Human, but he prefers to be called "Time Lord". Since he lacked a true title, he will be addressed as "Hickory Dickory Dock", or more formally, "Doctor Hickory Dickory Dock". Background Kwiksilver gave this statement: The doctor appeared one day in a curious blue box. On closer inspection it said POLICE PUBLIC CALL on it. Just appeared. Like faded into view. There was a rasping noise that filled the air. After it stopped, the door opened and the doctor stepped out. "Hello you little cute penguin!" he said. "Oh look, Rose, it's even wearing clothes!" A blonde-haired female Sanity Human stepped out of the box. "He is very cute." said Rose, smiling. "Wha- who are you?" I asked. The doctor's jaw dropped. So did Rose's. "You can talk?" he asked. "Yeah, what's wrong with it?" "Oh no, the space-time continum must be breaking! Come on Rose!" And he plunged back into the blue box. The rasping noise started again and it faded away. A few seconds later it came back. The doctor hopped out and concluded there was nothing wrong. We had a long chat and he told me about heaps of things. Then he left again. Sightings 18th May 1789 This is a strange sighting. The doctor and the blue box were in a picture of Joshua Cream as he was making Cream Soda for the first time. Can he really travel in time? ---- 20th March 2009 Sighted by Kwiksilver. ---- 20th March 2009, two hours later. Thought to be seen by Professor Shroomsky and M. ---- 26th June 2009 Sam Rudi saw him, thought he was one of the Sapie Brothers and threw a snowball at him...The doctor didnt take it to good. ---- 1st August 2009 The Leader was sitting around in his chair. The Doctor arrived with a man named Captain Jack and Martha Jones. The Doctor took him for a trip in the blue box (which he calls the TARDIS) and he travelled forward in time! Many Penguins thought he gone crazy while others including, Geeks, Dorks, Nerds, Jerks and St00dels believe him and refer to him as a Time Penguin. He received the Vortex Manipulator from the Doctor. ---- 9th August 2009 Seen with Bean pod 600 and helped find two working H.E.P. Suits. One was very large. It was for a different person, he said. ---- Project Fordy The Doctor is helping everyone in Project Fordy. We will find Ford Car. Title Assignment Considering that creatures fear something more when it doesn't have a name, it was placed upon M (who actually saw the human, Shroomsky saw a flash of light) to assign "The Doctor" a name... ---- M: Yes, I did see a human in a long coat. Director: Did it have a name? M: Kwiksilver also saw the human, he says it refers to itself as "The Doctor" and the "Time Lord". Director: That's too scary a name to release to the public, should we choose to do so. Quickly, Mary! Say the first thing that comes to mind! M: Um... lotsa spaghetti was the first thing that came to mind, sir. Director: No, try something else. M: ............Lolly? Lolly Adverb? Director: ...no, grammar has nothing to do with him. M: I've got it! Hickory Dickory Dock. Director: ...Mary, that's brilliant! So, we designate him as Hickory Dickory Dock? M: (salutes) Yes sir! ---- The TARDIS His time machine and space ship, the TARDIS, is shaped like a blue telephone box with the words, POLICE PUBLIC CALL on it. According to the Doctor, it can assume many shapes and forms, but he has become fond of the police box. Trivia * He seems confused that Kwiksilver has a Psychic Paper. He owns one too. * He has two hearts. No one really knows why. * Like Kwiksilver, he likes bananas. Bananas are good. See also * Hickory Dickory Documents * Psychic Paper * Kwiksilver Category:Doctors Category:Characters Category:Creatures